Señora
by Elaine Haruno de Uchiha
Summary: ¿Hasta donde se amarga un corazón? Ella lleva mucho tiempo odiando muchas cosas, pero jamás ha entendido el amor, la señora Uchiha podría tener una oportunidad para amar o solo odiar.


_**La historia me pertenece en la totalidad, pero los personajes no, esos le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, así como la canción le pertenece al genio de Francisco Céspedes.**_

_**Pareja: Sasuke y Sakura**_

_**Ranking: creo que mayores de 12 años**_

_**Tipo: K+**_

_**Advertencias: Ninguna**_

_**Resumen: ¿Hasta donde se amarga un corazón? Ella lleva mucho tiempo odiando muchas cosas, pero jamás ha entendido el amor, la señora Uchiha podría tener una oportunidad para amar o solo odiar.**_

**SEÑORA**

Ni siquiera ella sabía como había terminado así, tal vez si, pero no era lo que quería para su vida, lo que ella menos deseaba era ser ama de casa, aunque tampoco lo era, pero no podía hacer nada fuera de su "casa de cristal", de su "castillo" como le decía su madre cada vez que la iba a visitar, tan solo habían pasado 12 años de que ella tuviera esa inevitable suerte.

Ahora era un mujer bella, nadie lo negó nunca, pero en su rostro tenía un tono más nacarado, sus ojos a pesar de verse fríos eran de un tono turquesa que nadie podía igualar o al menos eso decía su estimada familia, era toda una dama, siempre vistiendo trajes y vestidos de grandes diseñadores, su cabello siempre recogido y su maquillaje, que durante su juventud se negó a usar, ahora era su sello, labios de un tono carmín, ojos bien definidos y una capa oscura de sobra que le acentuaba más esa fría mirada que solo era comparada con su corazón.

Sin embargo, nadie noto eso, porque quien iba a notar su frialdad y su corazón como piedra si ella era toda perfección, si era la reina del lugar, si era adorada… o era lo que las revistas de moda le alagaban a la estimable y perfecta _Señora Uchiha._

_**A ella le toco esa vida**_

_**Y se convirtió en señora**_

_**Se vistió de la amargura**_

_**El corazón sin llanto**_

_**Y una vida oscura.**_

Nuevamente apareció ese recuerdo, para ella era tan lejano como el que algún se dijo alguien feliz, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sonrió? Ella solo sabía que fue hace muchos años, tantos que para ella parecían más una ilusión de su mente que algo que hubiera pasado.

Pero para ser más claros, su recuerdo no era ese el que paso por su mente, era un poco más cercano, 12 años antes, no parecen muy lejanos para muchos de los que recuerdan ese día, en cambio para ella era casi como una vida.

_Era una tarde de abril ella tenía menos de un mes de cumplir los 21 años, su vida en ese momento no era un lecho de rosas o un cuento de hadas, pero no le iba tan mal, las mañanas las pasaba fuera, sus tardes en el estudio leyendo un libro de su interés y por las noches, solo en ocasiones tenía que salir junto a su hermana a esas fiestas de sociedad donde jóvenes ricos, como ella, mostraban distinción y su don de conquista o de antipatía, ella odiaba demasiado esas muestras de desfachatez y de soberbia por lo que asistía por mera obligación y nada más._

_Ella en ese momento se encontraba en el estudio leyendo un apasionado libro de medicina, a nadie en su casa le importaba, solo a ella le fascinaba aprender eso, por lo que muy a menudo se decía a si misma -¿por qué no pude estudiar medicina?- pero su respuesta era automática –una chica de sociedad jamás estudia eso- recordando las palabras de su padre que le negó esa oportunidad a pesar de graduarse del bachillerato como la mejor estudiante._

_-Sakura, hija- escucho la potente voz de su abuelo_

_En ese momento, su mundo se fue abajo, su poca vida que tenía la iba a perder casándose, ni siquiera sabía con quien lo iba a hacer, que importaba eso si su vida ya la habían decidido por ella, mucho tiempo vivió con ese miedo, se negó a salir y conocerlo, no quería saber si su esposo era un hombre demasiado mayor que pasaría como su padre o un ser de apariencia horrible o aún peor uno de esos chicos que tan mal la habían tratado en su estancia en el colegio, no definitivamente esa idea le aterraba, como todo lo que eso significaba._

_-Hija ya es hora- le llamo su padre, Takeshi Haruno_

_No había nada más que decir su mente estuvo bajando por demasiado tiempo, tanto que no sabía que hacer, tenía miedo y sentía que las lágrimas se le iban a escapar en cualquier momento, quería huir pero tampoco se podía, era un día terrible para ella, a pesar de llevar el mejor vestido de novia y las mejores flores en su ramo, aunque fuera lo mejor ella lo sentía como un verdadero infierno, por lo que sus ojos se comenzaron a hacer un poco más fríos y su corazón se rompió un poco._

_-Acepto- escucho que decía el joven de a lado mientras le colocaba una hermosa argolla _

_-Acepto- escucho el sonido de su voz al aceptar a ese hombre_

_En ese momento pensó que no era tan mala idea, aquel hombre que la desposaba era un verdadero efebo, un dios griego, según escucho decir a su hermana menor, además en su esfera social era todo un caballero, ya que su porte sofisticado, sus ojos negros y enigmáticos, su cabello azabache y un poco desordenado, su piel nívea y ni hablar de su cuerpo, se puede decir que era la perfección andando, sin embargo, para ella era el inicio de su infierno personal._

_**No le dieron la mirada**_

_**Que se besa con la luna**_

_**La sonrisa fue fingida**_

_**La caricia un llanto**_

_**Todo fue mentira.**_

Ahora solo tocaba su muy preciado anillo de casa, sus ojos se pusieron un poco más fríos, para ella en su juventud, casarse era la idea más absurda del mundo, no deseaba eso de su vida, por un momento pensó desearlo, solo fue un instante mientras la ceremonia paso, pero como esa débil ilusión llego se apagó de su corazón momentos después, durante la recepción donde su hermana beso a su esposo, su corazón en ese momento se amargo del peor de los venenos.

_Ni hablar de la ansiosa noche de bodas, como decía su amiga Ino, ella odio esa noche, no es que fuera mala solo se sintió demasiado sucia, a él siempre lo llamaron un casanova, por ser un gran amante, para ella no lo era, muy a pesar de que la trato con delicadeza, de que recorrió su cuerpo con sumo cuidado y solo procurando el placer, ella se negaba a sentir eso, aunque lo sentía, su mente fue más dura y la hizo pasar una pésima noche, donde al verlo dormido a su lado, se soltó en un terrible llanto, odio esas caricias._

_Lo que ella jamás supo es que él la escucho toda la noche hasta que ella se quedo dormida, por más frío que fuera el carácter de él, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por provocar el llanto de su esposa, tal vez no tenía tanto de conocerla solo unas horas, pero fueron suficientes para que se quedara prendado de su belleza, de su sonrisa tímida y muy falsa, de sus mejillas sonrosadas cuando él tomaba su mano, pero no pudo evitar volver a recordar esas lágrimas, seguramente él sería el único culpable pero jamás había sido muy bueno con las personas, **solo esperaba que el tiempo cambiara eso.**_

_**Y el alma le cambió**_

_**Perdió la fe**_

_**Y respiró venganza**_

_**Cada hora... cada vez...**_

_Pero eso no paso, ya que cada vez que estaban juntos al sentir que él dormía ella volvía a su constante llanto, ya no sabía porque lo hacía solo no podía evitarlo, al menos eso fue en los primeros meses de casados, hasta que ella logro embarazarse, como odio eso al momento de enterarse, ella no era una persona paciente ni mucho menos amable, al menos no ahora._

_La única que la cuidaba de esas penas era su asistente, Matsuri, una joven de menor edad que ella que vivía en la residencia Uchiha y que desde el primer momento le proporciono una gran confianza y una seguridad que no pensó encontrar en ese lugar, ella la cuidaba como nadie y le sabía mantener todos sus secretos._

Ahora que ella pensaba en eso, solo pudo contar con Matsuri, aún contaba con ella, pero el pensar en ese año su mente recordó como perdió la fé, la fé de vivir, de respirar y de querer moverse, para ese momento todos sus días lo pasaba encerrada en su mansión, preferentemente en su habitación, donde solo Matsuri entraba a platicar con ella, pero era también la habitación que visitaba su esposo, aunque ella se negará, jamás dijo que no, no era algo que hiciera habitualmente.

Ahora en su corazón solo había venganza, venganza hacia su abuela que la obligo a casarse cuando ella se negó rotundamente y su abuelo solo le mostro que no podía escaparse de eso, ella era la hija "única" de Takeshi y Reira Haruno, la heredera por excelencia de la empresa Haruno, para ella eso eran patrañas, aún estaba su hermana Karin que con mucho gusto hubiera aceptado casarse con su marido y no ella, se lo comprobó claramente con el beso que le dio el día de su boda.

_**Señora a veces la vida,**_

_**Nos lleva hasta la locura**_

_**Y solo nos salva**_

_**El amor y el milagro**_

_**Aunque algún pedazo**_

_**Nos queda en la duda...**_

Ella de solo recordar eso, solo quería volverse loca o al menos morir, porque no quedaba nada en su vida, eso también era una completa mentira y solo se decía eso cuando se sentía completamente desesperada, cuando su odio se amedrentaba contra todas esas personas que la llevaron a eso, la verdad no había palabras para llamar a eso y si lo había era algo muy parecido al _odio _aunque no era exactamente eso.

_Los primeros meses del embarazo ella no dejaba de llorar y de pasarse los días encerrada en su habitación, no soportaba el mínimo de personas a su alrededor, no soportaba que nadie la viera y si lo hacían solo era para que ella se desahogará, esas personas solo era la buena de Matsuri, la prima de su esposo Hinata Namikaze y su amiga de la vida Ino Yamanaka, solo a ellas les permitía vivir en su mundo de desolación, solo con ellas se sentía un poco más viva._

_Y ellas no le negaban el derecho de desahogarse, de verla un poco más alegre de su visita y también todas ellas no comprendían como es que ella, su amiga, viviera en tal amargura cuando a lo lejos veían como su esposo solo vivía para ella, él no sabía que ella sufría por estar casada ni que odiaba que la tocarán y le hicieran el amor, ni mucho menos imagino que ella odiará la idea de ser madre, porque para él, todo eso era su cielo personal, cada día comenzó a amar más y más a su esposa y agradecía el hecho de que lo obligarán a eso, pero más que eso, hacerle el amor o el solo tocar su blanca piel era como el paraíso y ahora que sabía que en unos meses más iba a ser padre, rebozaba de una completa felicidad._

_Ella solo acepto y abrazo su maternidad hasta el momento en que tuvo a su pequeña Akatsumi en brazos, la pequeña heredo sus ojos color esmeralda y su tono de piel, pero como era de esperarse también heredo cosas de su padre, como su azabache cabello y una gran hermosura que ella no dejaba de admirar de su retoño, su abuelo le critico el hecho que naciera niña, pero a ella no le importaba, solo quería estar todos los días a su lado, cuidarla y protegerla de todo, como su madre hizo con ella._

_**Señora a veces la vida,**_

_**Nos lleva hasta la locura**_

_**Y solo nos salva**_

_**El amor y el milagro**_

_**Aunque algún pedazo**_

_**Nos queda en la duda...**_

Vaya que recordar la primera vez que tuvo a su hija en sus brazos solo saco una bella sonrisa de sus labios, mientras lo pintaba de ese tono carmín con el que usualmente la veían, era una mascara que usaba para mantenerse cuerda y a la vez protegida de todo, sobretodo de ella misma, ya que no sabía como aceptar esa vida.

_Hasta el segundo año de vida de Akatsumi, ella pasaba todos sus días solo a lado de ella, no dejaba que nadie las molestará, le cantaba y jugaba con ella, le decía dulces palabras de cariño y de amor a su pequeño cerezo azul como le puso una tarde que ambas estaban en su habitación y su pequeña le dijo que eran casi iguales sino fuera que su cabello era negro azulado y el de su madre era de un hermoso color rosa, desde ese momento ella la llamaba así._

**No le dieron la mirada**

**Que se besa con la luna**

**La sonrisa fue fingida**

**La caricia un llanto**

**Todo fue mentira.**

_Pero llegada esa edad, su abuelo, Kurosuke Haruno hizo una nueva aparición a lado del tío de su esposo, Madara Uchiha, diciendo de mil maneras que necesitaban un heredero hombre y nuevamente a pesar de su miedo, su voz quedo nuevamente muda y solo vio como su esposo aceptaba esa idea, lo que provoco que su pequeña cerezo fuera trasladada a una de las 50 habitaciones con las que contaba su mansión y por si fuera poco su llanto volviera y retornaran esas noches de pasión que a ella solo eran solo un dolor más punzante a su corazón._

Ella no supo que fue, pero por suerte logro conseguir embarazarse un poco más rápido, a veces se preguntaba que fue lo que ocasiono eso, aunque en realidad no le importaba, solo recordó que era vez no hubo nada de llanto, solo se mantenía con la mentira, con esa mentira de la vida feliz, con esas sonrisas que aún conservaba, tan falsas como la luz del día y tan frías como la noche más oscura.

_**Y el alma le cambio**_

_**Perdió la fé**_

_**Y respiró venganza**_

_**Cada hora, sin saber.**_

_El día que conoció su nuevo embarazo por demás fue un día donde ella había planeado salir a consolarse con las palabras de Hinata e Ino, esas palabras que eran tan buenas para su conciencia, ese día Matsuri le había preparado todo, ya que ella tenía un repentino apetito voraz y pidió demasiadas cosas, pero no le importo, nadie la visitaba así que si se descuidaba no le afectaría en nada. _

_Paso su mañana al lado de Akatsumi que no dejaba de decirle lo hermosa que se veía ese día, esa mañana, un poco más tarde su pequeña tomo una siesta y mientras salía paso algo que no esperaba, ya que al escuchar la voz de su esposo, algo paso y ella se desvaneció. Por suerte su esposo la logro sostener, sino hubiera sido un trágico accidente, con cuidado la llevo a su habitación y la recostó, por unos momentos se perdió al ver el rostro de su esposa pero al recordar lo que aconteció con voz potente y fría llamo a su amigo y médico._

_Ella cuando despertó era revisada por Sai Yamamoto, amigo de su esposo y prometido de su amiga Ino, él era un hombre bastante complejo en palabras de su amiga, así que solo escucho las preguntas que le hizo y las respondía, al final solo pudo concluir que ella estaba embarazada y que ahora debía de cuidarse por ambos. _

Lo que ella más recordó de ese día son las palabras que le dijo "Sasuke es un poco frío y testarudo, pero en verdad la ama Señora Uchiha", eso le causaba cierto remordimiento al grado de hacer sangrar un poco su labio por la presión que ejerció a recordar cada palabra, no fue la primera vez que se lo dijeron, en muchas ocasiones Hinata e Ino le recordaban eso, ella no se tragaba ese cuento pero cuando lo escucho de Sai y de Naruto Namikaze no pudo menos que pensarlo, sin embargo jamás lo ha creído del todo.

_**Que el tiempo no te deja ver**_

_**Como es que siempre vuelve**_

_**Hacia el principio cada vez**_

El tiempo en ella no hizo que cambiara su idea que de que esposo jamás la amaría, jamás a pesar de que todo jamás creyó en las palabras de ambos, tal vez porque siempre espero que él, su esposo, aunque fuera una vez se lo dijera.

_Su segundo parto fue mucho más sencillo y para ella una verdadera bendición, ya que al fin nacía el pequeño niño que ambas familias esperaban, como era obvio a ella eso no le alegraba en ese sentido, ella estaba feliz de que al fin nadie le iba a pedir cuentas ni tenía que tener relaciones con su esposo, porque al fin logro el pequeño niño._

_Daisuke fue el nombre que ella escogió para su infante, esta vez el pequeño había nacido con la clara genética de su padre, cabello azabache y ojos negro, solo su frente fue un poco más grande como la de ella y sus labios tenían la forma de la de ella, a pesar del parecido con su esposo, ella sintió que podía amar como a nadie a su hijo, como se dijo al ver a su hija._

-Sakura- escucho que la llamaba su hermana

-Enseguida voy- digo al acomodar un poco su cabello

Esa tarde era su aniversario y como todos los años, organizaron una gran fiesta, de esas que ella odiaba, pero no le daba la importancia, solo era un año más viviendo en esa casa, recordando su vida en unos minutos, mirando como todos con sus halagos y falsas sonrisas le alababan, todo tan falso como su mismo matrimonio, era en lo único que pensaba, tal vez no debió pensar en eso, porque en ese momento, al inesperado paso…

_**Señora a veces la vida,**_

_**Nos lleva a la locura**_

_**Y solo nos salva**_

_**El amor y el milagro**_

_**Aunque algún pedazo**_

_**Nos queda en la duda...**_

_De las cosas que más recordaba era el beso de su esposo, siempre con dolor y amargura, porque la chica que lo beso era sangre de su sangre, al menos por la mitad, su hermana, Karin Haruno estaba besando a su esposo, pero más que eso, solo le hizo recordar una vieja historia que supo con los años._

_Su madre, Reira Senju, como era su nombre de soltera, era un mujer de gran abolengo y con una herencia que sobrepasaba, en su época a la de la familia Haruno, además era huérfana y solo tenía una hermana que esta fuera del país, por lo que vivió mucho tiempo sola, cuando Kurosuke le propuso que se casará con su hijo, ella acepto al momento, porque parecía como un cuento, al fin tendría lo que siempre quiso, una familia. Ella era de una belleza exótica, fuera de sus elegantes movimientos y gestos suaves, su cabello también era rosado solo que era rizado, no como el Sakura que era lacio, sus ojos eran de un azul muy hermoso._

_Claro que la tuvo, pensó Sakura al recordar que eso le conto su madre cuando ella era una pequeña, solo recordaba las palabras, porque su figura solo la recordaba por las fotos que ella guardo en un pequeño cofre de madera, ya que su madre murió cuando ella tenía solo 5 años, una fuerte enfermedad que no supo que fue le arrebato la vida y ella se quedo sola._

_Lo siguiente que supo es que Azusa Uzumaki se casó con su padre a los pocos meses, trayendo consigo una pequeña chica pelirroja de su edad, su relación en ese momento no fue tan buena, pero ella deseo mejorarla a pesar de ello, no importaba que tenía que hacer, solo quería tener una hermana como la que tenía su madre. _

_Con los años descubrió que en verdad era su hermana y no solo su hermanastra como hicieron creer a los demás, a pesar del que ambas llevaban el apellido, solo pensaban que era muestra de galantería de Takeshi, pero eso era una mentira, su padre que jamás supo como amar a su madre solo se casó con ella por el interés y el beneficio que obtendría, además no tenía ni un romance, ni una amante, así que le fue fácil eso, pero todo cambio meses después cuando fue a un desfile con su esposa de meses de embarazo y conoció a Azusa._

_Ella era una mujer bella cabello rojizo y ojos marrones, un cuerpo envidiable digno de lo que era, una famosa modelo internacional, Sakura siempre le reconoció eso a su madrastra, inclusive era una buena madre, que supo acogerla y quererla a pesar de la complicada situación, ya que su romance fue muy rápido, tanto que no tardo embarazarse y terminar con su carrera e inclusive con su vida pública por estar con un casado._

El tiempo le dio la oportunidad de ocupar el lugar que Takeshi siempre quiso para ella, a su lado, como una digna esposa de llevar apellido y a su hija como una reconocida miembro de la familia, en medio de toda esa romántica historia se quedo Sakura, que ya nada tenía ver con la vida de ellos, solo estaba ahí porque no había donde llevarla.

Ella se demostró inteligente y muy bondadosa, como pocas personas en su esfera lo eran, su belleza que nadie noto, ni siquiera ella la reconocía, ya que solo vivía para su sueño de ser una doctora, de ser lo que esperaba su familia, pero no a ese precio, eso no lo espero, ni en ese momento ni ahora.

_**Señora, señora...**_

La fiesta por demás era digna de verse, siempre llena de adultos que discutían, pequeños bailes en el salón y una cena digna de un rey, pero no todo andaba bien, al menos para ella, Sakura se sentía terriblemente mal, no por su salud, la cual siempre ha sido perfecta, sino porque de nuevo invadieron esos pensamientos en su vida, no solo eso, su deseo de venganza que con los años en lugar de decaer fue dañando su corazón, ya no se permitía un gesto sincero, no reconocía nada, solo pensaba en su amarga vida.

Ni hablar de su marido, para ella era un error, también contra él acogía el sentimiento de venganza, porque si no hubiera aceptado, ella no estaría así, si él no la hubiera tomado, ella no sería madre, pero aún más si él se hubiera quedado con Karin, ella no tendría que pensar en todo eso, no tendría que estar en esa situación.

Claro eso lo pensó minutos antes de lo que viera, estaba su esposo hablando con su hermana, ella no sabía que decir, tal vez muy dentro de ella reconocía que se enamoro de él, era un buen hombre como dijo Sai y Naruto, un padre ejemplar y un esposo que supo respetar su dolor de no volverla a tocar después de nacer Daisuke, pero lo que nunca supo era lo que él pensaba de ella.

-Hmp, te he dicho por años Karin- su tono frío impresiono a Sakura que a pesar de saber que era un hombre serio y frío con ella y sus hijos jamás lo ha sido –que si no me hubieras besado ese día, yo no tendría problemas todo el tiempo

-Pero…- ahí estaba el tono de súplica de ella, con eso siempre logro ganar el corazón y la confianza de su padre, eso que Sakura no logró con nada –yo lo hice porque te amo

Tal vez en ese momento lo mejor para Sakura era no haber deseado que Karin estuviera con Sasuke, que no hubiera pedido una vida diferente por los últimos 12 años, aunque a decir verdad, eso siempre lo quiso cambiar desde que tenía 5 años y su madre murió dejándola completamente a merced de todos los que la querían controlar.

Cuando deseo no haber sido tan fría y distante con Sasuke, que hubiera disfrutado más de las sonrisas que con el tiempo el quito, al menos cuando ella estaba, también como deseaba haber educado a sus hijos junto a él y no tener que hacer todo por separado con tal de no estar con él, otra cosa que deseo es haberlo besado cuando él la trato de llamar, de hacer el amor cuando él se lo pidió, de jamás haberse negado a nada, de haber hecho lo que sus amigas le pidieron que hiciera por su propia felicidad… pero ahora ya eso no importaba, ahora Karin ganaba y ella perdía.

Inevitablemente las lágrimas comenzaron a cubrir su boca para evitar ser descubierta, demasiado tarde, Sasuke la había visto, pero no permitió que Karin supiera de eso, no sin antes escuchar una negativa de su parte, la cual por demás fuera de fría sonó demasiado molesta, no es que quisiera sonar así, pero al ver que unos ojos verdes lo observaron de nuevo, no pudo menos que recordar lo difícil que habían sido esos 12 años que sufrió por perder a la mujer que amaba.

Sasuke en verdad amaba a su esposa, jamás imagino ese sentimiento hasta que la vio caminando en el altar para casarse con él, vio su mirada fría como la de él, por lo que por una vez deseo que ella no sufriera como él, quería hacerla enormemente feliz y cuando dijo "acepto" no fue en vano que aceptaba todo eso, sino que iba a cambiarlo.

Pero no previno que Karin le iba a llamar en la recepción, ni que lo iba a llevar a un lugar apartado de todos, él solo lo hizo con un gesto de amabilidad y caballerosidad con la familia de su esposa, cuan grande era su gusto por decir esas palabras, como un mujeriego empedernido, no lo pensó hasta ese momento, pero como se perdió en ese pensamiento, no noto los labios de Karin hasta que abrió los ojos y vio unos ojos esmeralda que lo miraban y se alejaron de manera fría, dejándolo con una clara muestra de enojo y desde ese momento supo que habría problemas.

Doce años ha vivido con ellos, a pesar de tener una hermosa familia, unos hijos que amaba tanto como a su esposa, una vida que todos envidiaban, no podía tener lo que más amaba, porque ella no lo perdonó por ese beso, él lo intento todo, al menos todo lo que pensó, pero nada sirvió, en cambio se fue distanciando de ella para al menos hacer algo bien, pero esta vez no lo iba a hacer.

Sakura corrió de ese lugar, pasando por los jardines y quedándose en el cerezo que él le regalo cuando ella cumplió 22 años, se quedo en medio de una banca, llorando amargamente, ni siquiera entendía porque cometió tantos errores con los años, sabía que fue el miedo, el odio y un rencor hacia todo, pero ahora ver de nuevo eso y ahora escuchar esa confesión solo hizo que su corazón se sintiera roto, no podía remediarlo, ella lo provoco todo, ella pensó que lo odiaba cuando ella sabía que en su interior lo había comenzado a amar poco a poco.

No supo si fue antes o después de que naciera Akatsumi, pero con el tiempo se acostumbró a él, a pesar de no usar la misma habitación, lo escuchaba llegar del trabajo o cuando salía por las mañanas, también lo esperaba para comer en las tardes, jamás hablaban a pesar que ella amaba hablar, creía odiarlo que ni quería pronunciar una palabra, cuando llego Daisuke eso cambio un poco porque ya en las comidas intervenía su hija y ambos aprendieron a hablar un poco.

Ahora eso ya no tenía caso, ella lo había perdido hace mucho y ahora que Karin le había confesado su amor, era obvio que él se quedaría con ella como Azusa se quedo con su padre.

-Sakura- escucha esa voz que aprendió a escuchar y a comprender en medio de su "odio"

En cuanto Sasuke la vio en su cerezo, supo que tal vez tenía la oportunidad de mejorar las cosas, solo necesitaba hacer o decir algo, al menos eso pasaba por su mente, ya que como acto reflejo la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ella, cosa que dejo a Sakura sin palabras, sus lágrimas no cesaron hasta minutos después, sin que ella se diera cuenta su cabeza estaba en él pecho de Sasuke y él solo pudo sonreír como tenía mucho que no lo hacia.

-Lo que paso allá- dijo Sasuke al romper el silencio que los envolvía a ambos

-No quiero saberlo- dijo ella en su usual tono frío que usaba con él

Podría haberse molestado Sasuke por esa reacción, pero sabía lo dolida que estaba por todo, así que solo la estrecho más entre sus brazos, lo que provoco un suspiro de la boca de ambos.

-Escúchame bien Sakura- esta vez fue él, quien hablo con determinación y un poco de frialdad, al tiempo que levantaba el rostro de ella para que lo mirara –he pasado los últimos 12 años esperando por ti

-¿Por mi?- dijo ella al tiempo que se encontró con la mirada de él, que era fuerte y penetrante, pero más que eso era sincera

-¿Acaso no te diste cuenta?- dijo él arqueando la ceja- sé que ese día viste que tu hermana me beso…- pero ella no quiso que hablará de eso, así que cubrió su boca con sus dedos

-No es por eso que estoy molesta, por eso no lo he estado- mintió pero en parte, sabía que también eso le molesto –es solo que no quise esto para mi vida

-¿Un matrimonio?- le pregunto y vio su afirmación con la cabeza –y pienso que tampoco hijos y eso- viendo que ella afirmo nuevamente- ya veo- ese le dolió mucho pero era tiempo de arreglar las cosas –a mí tampoco, de hecho tenía miedo, hasta que te vi

-Yo no puedo decir lo mismo- mintió de nuevo –yo solo lo hice porque no me dieron remedio, no he sido libre jamás- se apegó más a su pecho

-¿Y quieres que te deje libre?- pregunto Sasuke, sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho, pero con tal de al menos hacerla una vez feliz, iba a hacer todo por ella

-No- dijo decidida, sabía que un si era sencillo, pero no quería perderlo, no a él- solo quiero, no sé, ser feliz

-Sé que no eres feliz- por primera vez en su vida su gran ego fue aplastado al saber que fracaso como esposo –nunca te hice feliz

-Yo fui la que no quise ser feliz- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos y acercándose –me sentía molesta y todo mi odio lo deposite en ti -tomando su mano –yo lo siento- una lágrima se escapo de sus ojos

-Tu perdóname a mi- mientras limpio esa lágrima –yo te amo y no supe que hacer para demostrártelo, pensé que éramos felices pero hace mucho supe que no lo eras y yo no sé que hacer para cambiarlo

Ella se quedo sin palabras, al fin supo que su esposo en verdad la amaba y solo procuro su felicidad a costa de él mismo, por eso se distancio de ella, solo para hacerla feliz y que se sintiera libre, por eso no volvió a tocarla, solo para que ella no volviera a llorar por las noches después de que él en verdad le hacia el amor.

-Recuerdo tu llanto en la noche cuando dormía contigo- dijo el mirando el cielo –tu encierro para que no te viera, inclusive sé que no debo de besarte a menos que estemos en un fiesta como esta o a lado de nuestros hijos, tampoco tocarte o abrazarte –cerro los ojos- esta es la primera vez que estamos solos y no te alejaste de mi

Aún escuchaba todo eso y no lo podía creer, en verdad la amaba y solo quería hacerla feliz, aunque eso significará tenerla cerca y a la vez demasiado lejos, ella se sintió un poco culpable, pero después de unos minutos tomo el rostro de su esposo y lo acarició suave y lentamente mientras se acercaba a él, tal vez era un locura, pero sabía que hacer mucho tuvo la felicidad y la desperdició por su absurdo miedo, su rencor y más por su odio.

-Yo también te amo- pronunció al momento que él abrió los ojos y lo beso

_**FIN**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, es el primero en mucho tiempo que hago en una clasificación menor, ya ni recordaba que era una fic K+ pero esta historia no necesitaba nada de lemmon, creo que eso ya viene impreso, además se los dejo a su imaginación.**_

_**Además recuerden no odiar a Sakura, solo había pasado una mala vida y como no cumplió nada de lo que quiso se amargo y se encerró en su propio mundo por miedo a seguir viviendo ese infierno, que vivió de niña y que creo el día que se caso con Sasuke.**_

_**Perdón por lo largo, es que me emocione con la historia, tanto que he pensado hacerlo un poco más largo, como un fic de unos 10 capítulos ¿ustedes que opinan?**_


End file.
